remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Bulkskin
Bulkskins are a tougher, yellow version of Stiltskins. They remain still until they see an enemy, and then charge at them until they make contact or the enemy flees. Tactics Tips & Attacks Bulkskins only charge at you when they see you.So a way is to attack it and jump over it when it is charging at you.Repeat until dead.Advanced players may just attack it and let it pass through them while they are flashing pink and repeat the same concept again until it is killed. Aeronaut The fastest Aeronaut method of killing Bulkskins is to stand on a flat surface and shoot them as they dash towards you. Providing you time this correctly, they will pass through you doing no damage, at which point you can turn and shoot them again as they skid to a halt, and then repeat the process. It is possible to get close to a Bulkskin without it charging. If you can get it at the edge of your range (about halfway off the screen) you can just shoot it until it dies, this method takes a while though, as Aeronaut damage is limited at long range. If there are 2 of them together, a non-NG Aero player can just attract one of them with a shot from distance and kill them separately. Ferric The simplest (and generally most effective) method is to stand in front of the Bulkskin, Double jump over it, attack it on its other side, and repeat. It is also possible to divebomb, but that leaves you open if the mimic turns quickly. The Aeronaut method above (attack/allow to pass through/turn/attack/repeat) will work with a ferric, but is riskier due to their short range. Crag The first Aeronaut method works equally well for a Crag. You can also grapple onto a wall above it and hit it from above. It will still charge at you if close enough, but it should not be able to hit you. Additional Information Sprocket Data *This aggressive relative of the Stiltskin charges after its prey, ramming at them or any obstacles in its way. First Encounter: Gearlock Factory Quest Relevance *The player must kill 15 Bulkskins in the factory in the Mission "Bulkskin Invasion" (MD0106). *The player must retrieve a Empty Water Can from them in the Sidequest "Water Can Thief" (HT0002). *The player must kill 12 Chaps-wearing Bulkskins and retrieve the Crag Chaps in the Daily Quest "Chaps in the Woods" (LW0006). *In the Mimicology Quest "Bulkskin Study" (CY0021), the player must collect 30 Bulkskin Pelts for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Bulkskin Extermination" (AS0016), the player must kill 50 Bulkskins per day for three days. Trophy Farming Starting from the Deep Forest Checkpoint, head 3 rooms to the right, 1 room up, and another room to the right, 2 are sitting in the bottom left of the room. From there, head down, up-right, up-left, to get to another Bulkskin. Head back to the room with the two Bulksins, killing several mimics along the way. Run back and forth and keep killing the Bulkskins. Related Enemies *Stiltskin *Stiltskin Runner Category:Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies